Sunbathers often require some degree of privacy. Currently, a number of screens and privacy panels are available for sunbathing use. These products often utilize a fairly bulky and complex construction, which is difficult to assemble and disassemble. Moreover, most of the known products are not conveniently portable. A need exists for an improved sunbathing privacy screen which is convenient to set up and break down, easily stored and readily transportable.